Bisphenols are useful and important monomers for the manufacture of various polymers and resins, including curable resins. For example, bisphenol A (4,4′-(propane-2,2-diyl)diphenol, “BPA”) is used for the synthesis of polymers and resins such as polycarbonates, polyamides, polyetherimides, polyarylates, epoxy resins and modified phenol-formaldehyde resins. The process for manufacturing of BPA involves synthesis of BPA and subsequent purification of the reaction mixture. BPA is synthesized by the exothermic liquid phase condensation reaction of phenol and acetone in the presence of acidic catalyst, optionally with a promoter, as shown in the scheme below.

Generally BPA synthesis is performed in a shallow packed bed reactor. Temperature control in the reactor is difficult. The water produced during the synthesis is removed using an additional time-consuming and expensive dehydration step.